Ellie Brass
Nancy Brass Mike O'Toole |path=Spree Killer |occupation=Prostitute |status= Incarcerated |actor=Nicki Aycox Teal Redmann |first=Ellie |last=Dead In His Tracks}} Ellie Brass is Jim Brass's step-daughter. Personality Ellie butts heads with Brass frequently due to her profession, and the fact that she is willing to go "bareback" (condomless) if the price is right (Hollywood Brass). Despite this, she did visit Jim at the hospital after his shooting. Background Ellie's biological father is former New Jersey Vice cop Mike O'Toole, who was having an affair with Brass' wife (Hollywood Brass). Ellie doesn't know that Jim is actually not her biological father. Brass tells Warrick Brown: "Call it the mailman's. Ellie doesn't know despite him and amach being divorced because of it." (Ellie) Season Five Ellie was a prostitute in Los Angeles (where she was known as Jersey). Her best friend went missing and the LA police refused to look into it, so she called Brass and asked him to make a phone call. He went to LA to investigate her missing friend; it turned out she had been murdered. Ellie came to Las Vegas to work as an "escort". Season Six In "Bang-Bang", Brass is shot by William Cutler, a wanted suspect in a triple homicide, prompting Ellie to come and visit him at the hospital. While Brass was in surgery, Grissom called Ellie to come to the hospital. While her father was in the hospital in critical condition, Ellie seemed more concerned with the pension than her father's likelihood of survival (Way to Go). Season Thirteen Ellie is the main subject in Strip Maul between Jim and a girl called Chastity who knew Ellie and bought her mother's engagement ring for $200. Later, Chastity tells him to go look for Ellie. Ellie is later held hostage by a serial killer in the season finale Skin in the Game and is later seen in a video telling her father and her mother, Nancy "We have sin". Season Fourteen Ellie is discovered to be both the girlfriend and partner of the serial killer after shooting him to death. After killing him, she proceeds to shoot Morgan in the back. Later, she kills her mother. Ellie has been behind the murders in "Skin in the Game" all along and has been held in custody. At the season finale she tries to commit suicide and is later reconciled with her Ex-stepfather, telling him it was not his fault, but there was something wrong in her. Jim, before she wakes up, guesses she already knows he's not her biological father. Relationship with Jim Brass Despite Ellie's rebellious behavior, Brass still loves her deeply even though he knows she’s not his daughter and keeps a picture of her as a child on his desk in his office. When he discovers that Ellie is doing drugs, he keeps after her until she cleans up, but their relationship remains difficult and strained. Known Victims *May 15, 2013: **Matthew Tarland **Morgan Brody **Nancy Brass **Jim Brass Appearances References Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Females Category:Female Killers Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Incarcerated